Prior to the disclosed invention there was no way to safely chock rows of pipes. Rather, the prior art accomplished this by placing wedges on the ends of rows of pipes to prevent the pipes from rolling off of the pipe rack. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,075 issued to Robichaux; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,497 issued to Greenberg; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,435 issued to Woolslayer.
Robinchaux teaches an adjustable pipe rack that holds pipes between two vertical dividers the vertical dividers are attached to a bottom rail and at least one vertical divider can be moved. Robinchaux does not teach a top rail at all and does not teach pockets holding vertical dividers. Greenberg teaches a pipe rack that holds pipes between vertical dividers and horizontal dividers which can be modified by adding additional dividers with pegs. Greenberg does not teach upright supports that reduce friction make lessen work necessary to remove pipes. Woolslayer teaches a carriage for moving pipes on rails with wheels. Woolslayer teaches away from the present design which uses a grid and upper supports.